Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 3
Cast: *Musician Frog - King Julien (Madagascar) *Trevor the Rat - Devious Diesel (Thomas and Friends) *Robert the Hedgehog - E.B. (Hop) *Wynyard the Frog - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Sebastian the Fox - Count Duckula *The Fish - Drutt (The Trap Door) *Bletch the Walrus - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Arthur the Worm - Paddington Bear *Barry the Bulldog - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Octopus - Spindleshanks (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids) *Moose - Boris (Gadget Boy) *Heidi the Hippo - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Samantha the Cat - Daisy the Diesel Railcar (Thomas and Friends) Transcript *King Julien/Musician Frog: Funny little sandhopper basking in the sun... dancing and a-hopping having lots of fun. Bit of sand landed in that hopper's eye. Little sandhopper said, "My oh my"... I get one leg missing... one leg missing... I get one leg missing... How do I get around? Shiny shiny fishy in the ocean blue. Swam into a sewage pipe, pooh, pooh, pooh. Said "I'm in the shit, better take a dive". Stuck his head out of the water and began to jive. I got one leg missing... one leg missing... I got one leg missing... How do I get around? All right! *Devious Diesel/Trevor: What are you doing here, pincushion? *E.B./Robert: I was just watching the chorus. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: You're the new boy, aren't you? *E.B./Robert: Yes, I am. I just started today. I'm E.B.. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: You may be E.B. to your friends, but you're fly shit to me. Piss off! *E.B./Robert: Yes, sir. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: Goddamn prickleback! *King Julien/Musician Frog: I got one leg missing... I got one leg missing... I got one leg missing. How do I get around? *Devious Diesel/Trevor: That Yin's got a cute tush. I wouldn't mind giving her a poke with the old pork sword. *King Julien/Musician Frog: I get one leg missing. How do I get around? *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Diesel, please, I need it, man. I need it. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: I told you before, it's coming. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Yeah, but... I got the shakes something bad. If I don't get a fix, I won't be able to perform. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: Listen, it'll be here, all right? Stop bothering me. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: I can pay for it. *Devious Diesel/Trevor: Thanks doggy. This'll cover what you owe me. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: But that's all I've got! *Devious Diesel/Trevor: Well, you'd better find another fifty bucks before six. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: That's all I've got! *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Thank you everybody. You've all mutilated that number rather nicely. We'll have another shot at it at two thirty... and perhaps put it out of its misery. *Drutt/The Fish: Excuse me, Mr. Baron Greenback. Sir... If I could have a minute of your time. I've been waiting to see you all day. I've got a smashing little routine I think will go down a treat. *Baron Greenback/Bletch: So, you want to join the Feebles? *Drutt/The Fish: Oh, rather! *Baron Greenback/Bletch: Ok son, I'll give you one minute. Impress me. *Drutt/The Fish: It's one of my own compositions. It's called: "Glad to Be a Drutt". I'm a spider little fellow with a scaly sort of skin... and I frolic in the shadows when the tide is coming in. Is something the matter, Mr. Greenback? *Baron Greenback/Bletch: I think I've got a cavity in a rear molar. Would you mind having a look for me? *Drutt/The Fish: Oh, Certainly. *Baron Greenback/Bletch: It's right at the back. *Drutt/The Fish: Oh, it's awful dark in here! *Baron Greenback/Bletch: Went down a treat, all right. Heh, heh! *E.B./Robert: Hello, Yin. You may not remember me. My name is E.B. and I'd just like to say that... you're the most pretty girl I've ever met. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow night. Those flowers are for you! Maybe I should give her the flowers first. *Paddington Bear/Arthur: Gorblimey! The poor little blighter's smitten! *E.B./Robert: Hi, these flowers are for you. They are white roses. I hope you like them. You may not remember me, but my name is Robert. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies. *Yin/Lucille: I tried on the lace camisole and it fitted perfectly. *E.B./Robert: Hi, my name is... movies... I'd like to E.B. you with... *Paddington Beart/Arthur: Here E.B. old son. Come on in for a cup of tea. *Baron Greenback/Bletch: When are we due on the course? *Stiletto/Barry: One o'clock sharp. It's all arranged. *Baron Greenback/Bletch: How's your handicap, Stiletto? *Stiletto/Barry: She's at home baking a cake, boss. *Daisy the Diesel Railcar/Samantha: Heavens, Pearl Pureheart! You haven't been exercising, have you? All that excess flab must put a terrible strain on your heart. *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: If you're referring to my muscle tone, it's never been better. *Daisy the Diesel Railcar/Samantha: You must have awful trouble buying clothes. Still, at your age I suppose you might as well let your figure go. *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: How dare you insult me, you, you cheap pussy? *Daisy the Diesel Railcar/Samantha: You shuddering great herbivore! No wonder Baron Greenbacl can't stand the sight of you! *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: You're lying! He loves me! *Daisy the Diesel Railcar/Samantha: He detests you! *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: That's not true! *Daisy the Diesel Railcar/Samantha: You bore him to tears and you're awful in bed. It's me he wants. He can't get enough of me. *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: Liar! *Daisy the Diesel Railcar/Samantha: If you weren't so stupid... you'd know we've been having an affair for months. *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: You liar! You liar! *Spindleshanks/Octopus: Hey, good one! *Boris/Moose: You showed her! Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Muppet Show *Madagascar 1 *Danger Mouse *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Hop (2011) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Hop (2011) *Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa *Hector's House *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *All Hail King Julien *Count Duckula *Muppet Treasure Island *The Trap Door *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Space Jam *Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids *Gadget Boy *Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Meet the Feebles Parts